


“i need a foot massage, pronto.”

by paltandsepper



Series: Drabbles (DAY6) [6]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: #4 - jaebri/jhpkfrom thisprompt list
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Drabbles (DAY6) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	“i need a foot massage, pronto.”

**Author's Note:**

> nothing to say but: tired and whining jae.

Younghyun had been lounging on their couch and watching a documentary, already half asleep, when Jaehyung bursts in with two guitars in his shoulders. He jumped a little, blinking at the sight of Jaehyung's eyebrows furrowed and the bags under his eyes are darker. Younghyun sits up properly and watches him carefully lean the guitars on the side, kick off his shoes, and drop his backpack.

As usual, Younghyun spreads his arms so he could catch Jaehyung because as much as the latter hides his childishness, he lets himself be coddled by Younghyun. Today though, Jaehyung stomps his way to the couch and drops himself on the couch, putting his feet on Younghyun's lap.

“I need a foot massage, pronto.” Jaehyung snaps his fingers.

Younghyun puts a hand over his chest, gasping dramatically.

“Hello? Welcome home?” he slaps Jaehyung's feet. “Also, take a shower first.”

“I'm tireeeeed.”

Jaehyung yawns, pulling his hood over his eyes.

Younghyun rolls his eyes and continued watching the documentary, putting his hand on Jaehyung's ankle joint. It only took a few minutes before the soft snoring/loud breathing starts. It made Younghyun a bit worried because Jaehyung and Wonpil had been spending time out of the dorm to get more inspiration for the song they're working on.

He hadn't seen Jaehyung except for when they're all going for lunch and Wonpil looked alright, almost buzzing with energy. Younghyun looked over Jaehyung who had already knocked the hood away from his face.

“If only I didn't love you.” Younghyun sighs and starts massaging the soles of his right foot. The action made Jaehyung sigh in his sleep and Younghyun just continued until he's finished with both.

Dowoon soon arrived with take out, chuckling at the sight of Jaehyung's sleeping face before going to the kitchen. Younghyun slowly stood up, carefully placing Jaehyung's feet on the couch.

He leans over Jaehyung's face and simply stares. Younghyun chuckles, bumping his nose with Jaehyung's, “Cute.”

“Shu'up.” Jaehyung mumbles before turning to face the backrest.

“Nah. You love me.” he braces his arms on the couch, trapping Jaehyung underneath. Younghyun laughs as he presses his face on Jaehyung's cheek, making the latter whine and swat his shoulder.

“No disgusting stuff when there's food on the table!” Dowoon chimes from the kitchen before he fakes puking.

**Author's Note:**

> [writing twt](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
